


Sex Pollen and Curly Fries

by MasterKane



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sterek Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKane/pseuds/MasterKane
Summary: Inspired by/based on the blueberry scene in Avengers.
While trying to create something that will shield them from a succubus' powers, Derek is exposed to a type of wolfsbane that acts like sex-pollen. Stiles is trying to break his control while they work, and rewards Derek with curly fries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Sterek Week. First day: Scene Stealer. For some reason I thought of the blueberry scene in Avengers between Tony and Bruce, but with curly fries. So here goes.
> 
> Since I don't really write anything below Explicit, I'm not sure if this should be marked Teen or Mature, so I went with Mature to be safe.

So fighting a succubus came with certain challenges. Namely, it was hard to focus on fighting when a sex demon in the visage of your crush was seducing you. There had already been a few close run-ins, and Stiles had decided they should try making something to inhibit her powers on them. He'd collected a bunch of books and ingredients from Deaton and brought them over to Derek's loft.

"Stiles," Derek growled as the boy stood behind him, front pressed to the man's back and arms wrapped around his torso.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Stiles, now get off and go read or something." Stiles frowned, resting his cheek against Derek's back.

"It's just that that was wolfsbane. Like, sex-pollen type wolfsbane." Derek gripped the boy's hands, peeling them off him.

"Yes, you've made that much clear. I'm an alpha, Stiles. We have more control." Stiles sighed but moved away, leaning over the desk so his butt was sticking out as he flipped through the old pages of one of the tomes. Derek watched him as the teen idly ate the curly fries he'd picked up on the way over.

"So her powers are kind of a two-part thing. We could look for something that would inhibit her ability to arouse us," Stiles pondered.

"What about something so we would see her true form? Scott didn't realize she wasn't Allison until the real Allison interrupted them." Stiles smiled, holding out the box of curly fries for Derek. The wolf looked at them before taking a few and munching on them, trying to ignore the way Stiles' butt was still sticking out. Maybe a couple chairs wouldn't go amiss in the sparsely furnished loft if it meant they didn't have to lean over the table. Stiles took his curly fries back, shoving a handful in his mouth as he pulled over a different book, checking the index before turning to a page and skimming it.

"Here. Allison said she walked in on two Scotts, right? But to Scott, the succubus still looked like Allison. That means she's not physically changing shape, it's just an illusion. It's based in _our_ minds, not hers, so we make and eat this, and we won't see the illusion." He started pulling together ingredients, moving the books over as he carefully followed the instructions to combine them. Stiles looked at the concoction in the large bowl before stepping back proudly.

"That should do it!" he grinned, offering Derek celebratory curly fries before eating the rest.

"How many servings is that?" the alpha asked, nodding towards the potion. Stiles turned his head, stretching his neck out as he read something.

"Depends how long you want to be immune. Should be plenty." Suddenly the wolf's finger was dipping in it and Stiles watched as he licked it off, dark gaze staring at Stiles intently.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked when Derek didn't say anything.

"I was starting to doubt you weren't her." Stiles shrugged.

"Told you, sex pollen," he smirked.

"Yeah, but she loo-" Derek suddenly shut his mouth and Stiles looked at him inquisitively before it clicked.

"Wait, to you, she looks like me?" he asked, shocked. He heard Derek mumble some affirmative, grinning as he stepped closer. "I'm so not forgetting that," he teased, poking Derek in the side. Suddenly the wolf gripped his wrist, turning them around and pinning Stiles up against the large window. Stiles gasped and whined at the sudden movement, hips pinned by Derek's so his feet didn't touch the ground. He hugged the man's hips with his knees, and wrapped his free arm around his back as he exposed his neck submissively. Derek growled, instantly licking and nibbling it as he ground their hips together, already sporting a hard-on from the wolfsbane.

"You're so gonna get us killed."


End file.
